


In Which Alisha Wonders What Exactly She Got Herself Into

by therewerebells



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except that mikleo is beautiful, i can't think of anything else to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewerebells/pseuds/therewerebells
Summary: Sorey eventually turns, extending a metaphorical olive branch. “I can describe him to you,” he says, quietly, like this is very important to him.Alisha wants to understand.“Yes,” she says breathlessly. Her hands are balled into fists, shaking, underneath the table.





	

“I really wish you could see Mikleo,” Sorey says to Alisha conversationally, once. The three of them, one unbeknownst to Alisha, are sitting at the table on her patio.

It is, Alisha thinks, hand on her chin, looking at the empty chair next to Sorey, kind of awkward to carry on a conversation when you can’t see or hear one of the people you’re talking to.

She snaps out of her brief reverie. “Yes,” she agrees. “I wish I could see him, too.”

Addressing the empty air in the unoccupied chair and hoping she’s estimating his height at least relatively correctly, she says, “The opportunity to meet— to _truly_ meet you would be unparalleled.” Overcome with regret, she sighs, looking toward the ground. It’s emotionally charged; she really means this. Maybe not just because it would mean she can see seraphim; she wants to see _Mikleo._

From Sorey’s perspective, Mikleo freezes in shock, but all Alisha can see is Sorey leaning into the nothingness that exists in the other chair, in a gesture Alisha would assume is comforting but that she can’t fully understand with the lack of one of their bodies.

Sorey murmurs something, too quiet for her to hear, and she averts her eyes, suddenly getting the sense she’s interrupting something, even if she can’t see one of the people involved.

Sorey eventually turns, extending a metaphorical olive branch. “I can describe him to you,” he says, quietly, like this is very important to him.

Alisha wants to understand.

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. Her hands are balled into fists, shaking, underneath the table.

Sorey nods, and then he’s off like a war horse. “Mikleo is the most _beautiful_ person you’ll ever meet, human and seraph alike, I don’t even know where to start. He’s got really fair skin it’s almost translucent, seriously I don’t know how his skin is so light because we always go out in the sun together and look how tan I am! His hair is something like pale aquamarine, I’d say, and— oh, it has blue tips, that’s a seraphim thing. Mikleo’s a water seraph. Anyway, he has violet eyes that look _so_ sophisti—“

Sorey is seemingly interrupted by a hand over his mouth, if his hands going up to struggle with nothing are any indication. He works at it for a few seconds, supposedly breaking free and shouting, “His eyes are so sophisticated because Mikleo’s so smart and beautiful and— mmfph!”

Alisha wonders, briefly, how she got to this point. She’d thought… he was going to describe… well, something about his seraph traits. Things that made seraphim different from humans. Alisha has gleaned that Mikleo is a water seraph and that his hair is tinged blue because of that, but...

Glaring, mouth still closed, Sorey seems to have a silent battle with Mikleo, whom Alisha thinks she can kind of see in her mind’s eye, if maybe slightly idealized. Maybe next time, she’ll have to get an unbiased party to describe him.

Then, the glare starts slowly dripping off of Sorey’s face, and he looks sadder and sadder. Once more, Alisha feels vaguely like she’s interrupting something, so she sits there, fiddling with her armor, wishing she were somewhere else.

Sorey’s mouth is apparently released, and he huffs out a sigh.

His voice is more subdued than before. “Mikleo wants me to tell you he thinks I’m overselling him. He’s not that pretty” — he grimaces as if this is painful to say— “and he feels like you’re going to be disappointed when you meet him because of me.”

Alisha doesn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Sorey turns to the chair, listening. He turns to Alisha, shrugging. “Mikleo says that’s okay.” He listens for a bit longer, his cheeks slowly reddening. He gives a weak laugh. “Though he does say I should have described him more plainly to you. Sorry about that, I get carried away.”

“It’s just,” he says, quirking his eyes over to where Alisha assumes Mikleo’s are, “it makes me sad people can’t see Mi-- seraphim. You, uh… don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

Alisha averts her eyes once more, picking at a scratch on her armor as they have another silent moment.

After a minute of quiet, tender mumbles between the two-- or, quiet, tender mumbles from Sorey that she _hopes_ he gets a response to, because really they are sickeningly sweet-- Sorey laughs, openly, bringing up a hand to the back of his neck.

“Sorry, Alisha.” He grins, sheepish, and Alisha finds herself forgiving the fact that their conversation had devolved into sweet moments between the two. She never minded it in the first place, honestly.

“It’s okay,” she says, genuinely, smiling, first from Sorey’s face to the empty chair beside him. And, just to uncharacteristically rattle their chains, she says, “And I wish you luck with your relationship.”

Sorey goes as fiery red as red rosemary in the span of a single second, and his hands are in front of his face, sweeping around as if he can somehow wave all of this away.

But, Alisha notes, he doesn’t babble out anything to the contrary, and she smiles in spite of herself. Maybe this is a new thing, or they haven’t discussed it between themselves. Either way, she thinks, they’ll be fine.

And hopefully sometime, she’ll be able to see Mikleo for herself and decide on her own just how much of Sorey’s words were him exaggerating and how much was truthful.

_Sophisticated violet eyes, hm?_

**Author's Note:**

> *writes fic for last game in the series while playing newest game in the series* haha what  
> because i've been playing berseria, i'm no longer super familiar with all the intimate details of zestiria's plot; this takes someplace tentatively after alisha is able to hear both lailah and mikleo. don't... don't ask me where lailah is during this. please  
> sorey's comments about mikleo are drawn directly from the official novelization: https://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com/post/138842941142/its-been-a-week-since-i-finished-the-game-and-i !


End file.
